My Little Final Destination
by Thunder Ice
Summary: After having a Premonition of a Train Crash come true, Thunder Ice, And the Mane Six, Learn that they weren't meant to Get off that Train. Now, Death is planning to fill the gap they left in his plan... OCxTwilight. Clop Chapters later in story.
1. Premonition

_**My Little Final Destination**_

_**This is my first Final Destination/My Little Pony Fanfic, So basically, If I'm not really good at it, I don't really care that much. I just decided to entertain you while you wait for updates on my other stories. Anyways, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter I: Premonition**_

_July 14, 20012_  
><em> Equestria<em>  
><em> Ponyville<em>  
><em> 2:35 p.m.<em>

_It was a calm day in Ponyville in the land of Equestria. The birds were chirping, And happy ponies were trotting around happily, Living their daily, Happy lives._

_It had been one exact year since John Daniels, Also known as Thunder Ice, Arrived in Equestria. Thunder was originally a human, But was sent to Equestria by a portal, Which altered his DNA to Pony DNA._

_But, Thunder's life wasn't very Swell. Just 6 months after he arrived, And after 6 months of Dating the shy, Yellow mare, Fluttershy, Thunder and Fluttershy had broken up, Leaving Thunder depressed. It turned out, Thunder had forgotten he had planned a date with her at a Restaurant._

_When he didn't show up, She broke up. A few days following the breakup, Thunder was very gloomy, Until the smartest Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, managed to cheer him up. It was then that him and her began dating._

_1 year later, On July 14th, Not only their day is about to change, But their lives..._

* * *

><p>The Mane Six: Rainbow Dash, <em>Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, And Twilight Sparkle, Along with Thunder Ice and Spike<em>, Decided to take a vacation from Ponyville, And decided to relax in the luxury of Canterlot. Princess Celestia approved of the idea.

The girls, Thunder and Spike Had brought everything they could, Toothbrush, Books, And some fancy hats, Just so they wouldn't stand out in crowds when they arrived.

Before they got on the Train, They decided to get some snacks to bring, Since there wasn't any Restaurants on the train.

After getting their snacks, They boarded the train, And entered the middle car. There were a few Stallions and Mares sitting in random spots, So they all had to sit separately. Fluttershy sat alone by herself, Rainbow Dash sat in a seat next to a good looking stallion.

Pinkie Pie sat by herself, Opening up her table the second she sat down, And began eating her snacks that she brought with her. Applejack sat next to another Stallion who was also a Farmer. Rarity and Spike luckily found a seat that had nopony in them. They sat together.

And, Thunder and Twilight also found two empty seats. They sat down, And smiled at each other.

"Isn't this great? You'll be able to learn more about the princess. And, You'll even be able to enjoy the beautiful Scenery in Canterlot," Twilight said.

"I've never been to Canterlot. I bet it's nice there."

Twilight smiled. "Oh, It's more than Nice." Thunder smiled at her, But then he looked around, And saw Fluttershy sitting by herself. Thunder's smile faded. Even though they broke up 6 months ago, He still couldn't forgive himself for making her wait that night...

Twilight saw him looking at Fluttershy. She sighed. _"Are you still sad about her...?"_ Thunder looked back. "What? No. I was just...Looking at her...She's sitting by herself...And..."

She put her forelegs around his neck. "Thunder...I know you still can't get over her. It's alright. You don't have to lie to me." She smiled.

"I know...I just thought that If I said that I miss her, You'd leave me. I just keep thinking those kinds of things."

She then leaned towards him and placed her soft lips on his. He then kissed back and placed his forelegs around her flanks. Twilight moaned.

After they kissed, They still had their forelegs around each other. "We should picture this moment." She said to him, smiling.

He smiled back. "Yeah."

Twilight then took out a small camera, And placed her head under his, Smiling. She placed the camera up to the back of the seat in front of them. "Smile," She said, Before pressing the button, Emitting a flash of light, Surrounding the couple.

When the picture came out, It showed Twilight with her head under Thunder's head, Looking up at him, And Thunder looking down at her, Both of them smiling. Twilight then gave the picture to Thunder.

She smiled. "Does it look perfect?"

"It does." He smiled back, Then once again placed his lips on hers. She smiled in the kiss, And moaned again.

After the kiss, The train speakers came on, _"Attention, Passengers, We are now departing from the Ponyville Train Station. Please enjoy your ride, As we will arrive at Canterlot in a few hours. Thank you."_

Then, Thunder, Twilight, And everypony else buckled up in their seats, And relaxed slowly. They felt the train jolt a little as it departed. _"Whoa,"_ Twilight said. Thunder chuckled quietly.

The train then began to pick up speed. Then, It reached a normal speed of 75 MPH. Thunder, Spike, and The Mane Six were now on their way to Canterlot.

About a minute later, Everything was well. The song _"Never gonna be Alone,"_ By Nickelback, Was playing in the speakers, To keep the passengers entertained. After Thunder presented Equestria with music from the past, Past music has been heard more often.

Pinkie was eating her snack, Fluttershy was staring out the window, And Rainbow Dash was flirting with the stallion she sat next to. Applejack did the same with the one next to her.

Rarity was resting her head on Spike's shoulder. And Twilight was doing the same to Thunder's shoulder. Thunder, However, was looking out the window, Watching the trees next to the train go by his window.

As Thunder kept looking outside, A mist covered his window...But, It looked rather...Weird...He looked carefully at the mist, And saw that there was a skull made out of the mist. Thunder's eyes widened a little, Until the skull looking mist disappeared.

Then, Thunder could hear the music in the speakers change from a Country sounding song to The song that Thunder sometimes thought was sad and sometimes creepy.

_Tiiime...Is goin' baack...So...ssccRRSccks...Duuuusst in the wiind...Alll we aare is duust ii..._

The song was cut off as it turned back to Nickelback's song. Thunder started to feel like something was wrong. _Something's not right,_ He thought to himself.

He looked back out the window, Looking far ahead of the train, At the tracks. Then, He heard a noise that frightened him for only a sec, Until he looked, And saw that it was Pinkie, Who was sticking her head out of the window.

_"Pinkie! Get your head back in here right now! That's not safe!"_ Twilight yelled to her.

"Oh, Come on, Twilight! It's not that bad!" She continued to stick her head out.

**_"WOOHOO! THIS IS FUN!"_** She yelled.

Meanwhile, Under the front Car, Or the 'Cockpit' of the Train, One of the wheels began to shake violently. It made screeching sounds every spin it made. Then, It eventually came loose from it's hinges, Causing the Cockpit to shake violently as well. The Wheel continued to spin, And flew through the air, Towards the back.

**_"WEEEEE!"_** Pinkie Pie yelled. Then, All of a sudden, She saw something. _"Huh?"_ Was all she said before the wheel smashed into her head at a high speed. Her head was sliced into two parts: The Top part flying though the air, And the bottom was still attached to her lifeless body, Now slumped on the chair.

Everypony saw her get struck by the tire, And they all screamed as loud as they could. Then, The whole cabin began to shake, Knocking everypony into chaos. Ponies ran.

Applejack had gotten from her seat and tried to get to a safer spot of the cabin. When she made it to the middle of the cabin, The large glass Chandelier hanging from the ceiling came down right on top of her, Reducing her to a bloody, Gory mess.

**"NOO!"** Was all Thunder could yell. Him and Twilight couldn't move. They tried desperately to remove their seatbelts, Only to fail. Twilight held onto Thunder as Tight as she could, As the entire train began shaking, And nearing derailization.

Rarity held onto Spike as tight as she could. Then, All of a sudden, An explosion from leaking gas from one of the other cabins, And sparks from the destroyed tire hinges caused the side of the cabin to blow open.

Rarity's chair leaned towards the edge of the side of the derailing train. She held onto Spike's hand. _**"HOLD ON, RARITY! I'VE GOT YOU!"** _Spike yelled to his marefriend.

**_"SPIKE!"_** Was all she could yell to him, Before losing her grip, And getting sucked under the Train and ripped to shreds. _**"NOOO!"** _Was all Spike yelled, Before also falling out of the Train, And falling under the Train as well.

Rainbow Dash saw her two friends fall out of the train, And seeing the side blown open, She tried to make an escape. She opened her wings, And began to quickly fly towards the hole in the side of the cabin that was falling apart at the seams.

She almost made it out, But a small explosion in the front of the cabin had caused a long, Metal rod to fly though the cabin, Stabbing Dash in the chest. It pierced her heart, And Dash fell to the floor of the burning Cabin.

All that was left was Thunder, Twilight, And Fluttershy, Who was gripping tightly on a chair bolted to the floor in the center part of the Cabin. Twilight, Who was closest, held her hand out as far as it could go. _**"FLUTTERSHY! GRAB MY HAND!"**_ Twilight yelled.

Fluttershy cried loudly. **_"I CAN'T!"_ **She said. She then felt the nails of the bolted chair beginning to break off. Fluttershy's eyes widened as she desperately tried to reach her friend's hand.

As she felt the last nails come off of the chair, She screamed as loud as she could as the chair flew to the side where the hole was, Her Being sucked out.

There was a Large boulder nearby, And Fluttershy had smashed into it, Breaking nearly everything in her body. She died before hitting the Ground.

Then...The whole cabin shook very violent. Thunder could see the car in front of it come off of the tracks and fall down the mountain, Erupting in a fiery explosion. Thunder saw his cabin slowly increase it's spead, Making it close to the Cockpit.

Eventually, Twilight felt the bolts from _HER_ chair come loose, And as her chair flew towards the side, She held tightly onto Thunder. He held her tightly, Too.

Tears continued to form in Twilight's eyes, Knowing her end was just seconds away. Twilight managed to see out of the hole in the side, To see...A large gas tank Train not that far. Twilight then looked at Thunder, Tears in both of their eyes.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Was all Twilight said before releasing her grip on him. She flew out of the side of the Cabin, And fell beneath the tracks, Ripped to shreds by the Wheels.

_**"TWILIIIIIIIGHT!"**_

Seconds later, The Train Cabin crashed into the gas tank Train in front, Causing a massive explosion that sent fire circulating through Thunder's cabin, Consuming him in the flames.

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ **Thunder screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the flames eating away at his body. _At least the pain was over. Well, At Least, He thought it was..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Chapter was a lot longer, But I shorted it. It originally had the 'After-Vision' Scene, But I wanted to give you a Suspicion feeling, Even though you knew what was gonna happen anyway. Read the next chapter and see what you already know...<strong>_


	2. After The Vision

_**My Little Final Destination**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Chapter II: After The Vision**_

All of a sudden, Thunder could see himself back in his seat. He heard Twilight's voice. _"Smile."_ It was after a flash appeared in front of Thunder's face. When the picture came out, It showed Thunder and Twilight smiling happily, With Twilight's face resting on his shoulders. She gave him the picture.

_"Doesn't it look nice?"_ He took a few seconds to look around the cabin. There was no hole in the side, There was no fire, And all of the Mane Six were sitting in their seats, Which were now bolted to the floor.

The music, Though, Had started before the train took off. It did the same thing it did when Thunder heard it.

_Tiiime...Is goin' baack...So...ssccRRSccks...Duuuusst in the wiind...Alll we aare is duust ii..._

It was cut off when one of the drivers of the train switched it back. Thunder was beginning to sweat in fear. Twilight was worried if something was wrong with him.

_"Thunder? Are you okay?"_

Thunder just looked around, Then back at her.

_"...We need to get off,"_ He said to her.

Twilight was confused. "What? Why?"

"The train's gonna crash."

"What?"

_"We need to get off, Now, Twilight!"_ He yelled to her, Scaring her a little.

"Thunder, I'm worried about you."

Then, A Stallion wearing a white Attendant shirt came in. "Is there a problem in here?"

Thunder then got out of his seat. **_"Everyone get off! The Train's gonna Crash!"_ **He yelled.

"Sir, That is not funny," The stallion said to him.

**_"It's not a Joke! The Wheels are gonna break off! The Train's gonna Derail! It's gonna Explode!"_** Thunder yelled.

"Sir, I will remove you from this train if you don't calm down!"

Thunder didn't listen. "Please, You have to listen to me! I'm not kidding!"

Then, A few other attendants came in and grabbed Thunder, Sending him off the train. **_"YOU HAVE TO GET OFF THE TRAIN!" _**Was all he yelled as they brought him off the train. Twilight was worried now. She got out of her seat and began following the attendants. Spike was confused.

"Come on, Rarity. Let's see what's wrong," Spike said to her.

Him and Rarity got up from their seats and followed. _"I knew He was a weirdo,"_ Said Rainbow Dash, Who also got up from her seat and followed.

"What in Tarnation?" Applejack said.

"C'mon, You two. Let's go see wha' all the fuss is about!" She said to Pinkie and Fluttershy. The three of them got out of the train together.

In the Viewing room, A room where through glass windows showed an entire Scenery of Grass and Rock, The attendants, Who were still holding onto Thunder, Placed him in a chair.

_"Sir, Saying things like that is not aloud on trains. Just wait until the Princess finds out..."_ They said, Walking out.

Seconds later, Twilight and the others walked in. "Thunder, What happened?" Twilight asked him.

Thunder couldn't speak. He had his head in his hooves and sighed. _"I saw it...I saw the Train crash."_

Twilight was confused. "What?"

Spike was angry when he walked in. **_"Well, That's just Great, Thunder. You made us miss our Train!"_**

Pinkie looked at them. "Well, At least they gave us our Luggage." Fluttershy then walked in.

"Oh, My. What happened?"

Spike looked at Fluttershy. **_"Thunder 'Ass' had thought that the Train was gonna crash!"_**

"Spike, Calm down," Twilight said to him. She then looked back at Thunder. "Thunder...Tell us What happened."

Thunder sighed and and spoke up.

_"I saw the train take off...Then, I saw Pinkie sticking her head out of the window. And all of a sudden, A train wheel slices her head into two. Then, The right side of the Cabin rips apart, Ponies getting sucked out, And then The Train hits a gas Tanker train in front, And the whole train just Explodes."_

He was silent for a couple of seconds. _"And, It felt so real...It felt like it was actually happening..."_

Spike was mad now.**_ "Oh, So we get off the Train Just because you had a Bad fucking dream?"_**

He then started to mimic Thunder in a babyish voice,_ "The Train! The Train! It's gonna crash! It's gonna..."_ He was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the Shattering of the glass windows.

They all screamed as the wind and Sound burst all around them. They looked out the broken windows to see an Explosion in the distance. Coming out of the explosion was a burning Cabin of the train. The cabin fell down the mountain, Burning as it did.

Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, And Twilight stood there watching, Eyes wide in horror and shock. Then, They slowly looked back at Thunder, Who stood there, Frozen in shock.

_"How...How did you know...?"_ Said a shocked Rainbow Dash.

Thunder didn't respond as he watched the mushroom cloud from the explosion rise into the air.

_He was completely speechless, Knowing that his Vision came true..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 15, 20012<br>_****_Ponyville Guardian Station_**

"That's the big question...How did you know?" Said a Black stallion, Holding a folder in his hoof. He opened up the folder, And took out a paper.

"It says, Right here, 'I saw it crash, I knew it would happen.' Now...The question is...How?" He added.

Thunder took some time to explain. He then began to speak up.

"I...Had a...Vision..." He said.

The stallion was confused. "A vision?"

"Yes...I had a vision that the Train was gonna crash," He added.

"Okay...a vision...Well, Let me tell you something I know..." He moved closer to Thunder.

_"There's an answer to everything, Which means there was a reason why you warned everypony that the Train was gonna crash, And minutes later, It did."_

Thunder was a little agitated. "Look, I told you, I saw it coming...I don't know how...I just did..." He said.

_"And, Nopony else did...?"_

_"...No..."_

Then, They both heard knocking at the door. It was one of the royal guards.

"Excuse me," The stallion said getting up from his chair. As the stallion reached the guard, The guard began to speak.

_"The Pega-scientists said it was unlatched hinges from the wheels of the Train crash."_

"Unlatched hinges?" The stallion asked, Confused.

_"They want us to send everypony home..."_ The royal guard then looked at Thunder._ "You're free to go."_

Thunder looked up when he said that. Then, He got up, And began trotting to the door, When he saw the stallion looking at him.

_"Death...Doesn't like to be cheated..."_

"What?"

The Stallion didn't reply to his question. "_You...Just be careful now..."_ was all he replied.

The Stallion trotted out, And Thunder went the other way. "Creepy guy..." Thunder said to himself._ He left the Police station, And began to head to Twilight's home_.

_"I wonder how she's doing..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...What did you think? Good? Bad? Short? Long enough? Oh, Well. I'll be updating this Story soon, Right after I update My other story. Later.<strong>_


	3. Pinkie Die

**_My Little Final Destination_**

**_Part 3_**

**_Next chapter. Read well._**

**_Chapter III: Pinkie Die_**

Twilight was sitting in her living room, On her couch, Trying to remember what happened. _How did Thunder know? How did he know it was going to happen?_

Her trance ended when Thunder walked in. _"Hey,"_ Was all he said, Faintly smiling.

_"Hey,"_ She replied back, Also faintly smiling. Thunder began walking to the couch, And sat down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...A little..."

Thunder continued to look at her. He knew she was still very scared. _"Come here,"_ He said.

She leaned towards him, And he gently pulled her in for a kiss. As they kissed, Twilight began to feel warm. Thunder placed his forelegs around her, Gently pulling her closer to him.

After a minute, Their lips parted. _"Twi...I know you're still scared...But I'm here for you."_

"I know...It's just...It still creeps me out. You actually knew it would happen."

Thunder sighed. "I know...It creeps me out, too." He replied. She looked down at the floor for a few seconds.

_"When you yelled at me that we had to get off...I thought you were mad at me. I thought I upset you."_

_"Twi..."_ He gently held her hooves,_ "I would never be mad at you. I love you too much...I just...Wanted to get you to safety."_

"I believe you, Thunder." She replied.

_"I know it will be a little difficult to continue after that...But I'll always be here for you...To keep you safe."_

"Well...What about Fluttershy? Do you still love her enough to keep her safe?"

_"I'll keep you both safe. Because, If anything happened to you...Or the others...I would never forgive myself..."_ He wrapped his forelegs around her and gave her a hug.

_"I love you, Twilight..."_

Twilight wrapped her forelegs around him, _"I love you, Too, Thunder..."_

Thunder slowly kissed her neck, Keeping her warm since it was a little cold in the living room.

**_Sugarcube Corner  
><em>** **_ Downtown Ponyville  
><em>** **_ 3:52 p.m._**

Pinkie Pie was in the Kitchen of Sugarcube Corner, Ready to bake the ultimate Cake: The Triple Chocolate Death Cake.

Pinkie had already forgotten about the Train incident, And decided that she was not going to let that get in her way.

**_"Okie Dokie! Time to Bakie This Cakie!"_** She yelled in happiness. She picked up a large round pot full of chocolate cake batter, And placed it into a Medium sized oven. She closed the oven door, And set it to 300 Degrees.

_"OOH! I should make a Sign! Have it be Scary for the cake! But, Not too scary!"_ She giggled to herself.

She then grabbed a Medium sized white piece of paper and a Black marker, And began writing something on it. When she finished, The sign said:

_**ENJOY THE CAKE! IT'S TO DIE FOR!**_

"Scary enough!" She grinned.

Meanwhile, As the Oven was baking the cake, The cup containing remaining chocolate mix stood on the edge of The sink. Pinkie had placed it there and forgot about it. As Pinkie bumped into it, It fell, Landing on the electical outlet.

A short circuit occured, And the Electrical disturbance Short Circuited the oven, Switching the time.

It then went **_DING!_ **Pinkie looked at the Oven._ "Done already?"_ She slowly trotted towards the Oven, And opened it, Revealing a Cake that wasn't even done baking yet._ "OOOHH..."_ She sighed in Disappointment.

Just as she was about to close it, A shelf holding heavy trophies fell and crashed into a Grocery Cart, Shooting it towards Pinkie.

Before Pinkie could react, The cart crashed into her, And she fell right into the Oven. The metal felt Hot as she touched it.

Just as she was about to get out, The oven door closed and Auto-Locked.

**_"HELP! HELP ME!"_** Pinkie yelled, Hoping somepony would hear, But there was nopony in the shop. Quickly, The temperature inside the oven slowly began to increase. _150 Degrees, 180 Degrees,_ The temperature climbed higher every second.

Pinkie continued to scream as loud as she could, As the metal and temperature kept getting hotter and hotter.

She placed her hoof on one of the metal bars, And quickly took it off. Her skin had melted onto the bar. She screeched.

Soon, Another electrical malfunction occured in the oven. Instantly, The temperature grew to 300 Degrees.

Pinkie Screeched at the top of her lungs, Which were now dried up. Then, In a flash, Pinkie caught fire. She continued to scream.

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

Soon, Within seconds, The screams died out, The bashing stopped, And the timer Dinged. The door then unlocked itself, And what came out was a black, Scorched Earth pony, Which no longer had any fur left, For it simply burned away. Her skin was black as coal.

Her eyes simply were partially melted away.

Like she wrote on her poster...

**_IT'S TO DIE FOR..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well...What did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Short? Long enough? This took some time to do, Because I was thinking, "How is Pinkie going to die?" I instantly thought, "Death by Oven." Now, I'm gonna need to think for the other deaths. ;D<em>**


	4. Death Apple Acres

_**My Little Final Destination**_

_**Started right after publishing the 3rd chapter. I'm a quickie. :D Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter IV: Death Apple Acres**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twilight's Home<br>_** **_ 4:00 p.m._**

Thunder and Twilight had fallen asleep in each other's forelegs about 8 minutes ago. Twilight was feeling tired and Thunder felt tired as well.

Thunder was the first to wake up. He slowly trotted into Twilight's Library as she slept. He looked through the book section "V."

After about a minute of searching, He found nothing. _"Oh, Man. I guess there's no book about Visions of the Future,"_ He said to himself, Disappointed.

Spike, Who saw Thunder trot into the Library, Came down from his bed up top to talk to Thunder. _"Uhh...Hey, Thunder."_

Thunder looked to his left to See Spike standing there. "Oh, Hey, Spike."

Spike felt a little guilty for not believing Thunder about the vision.

_"Uhh...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I didn't know your vision would come true."_

Thunder chuckled. "You don't need to be sorry. I didn't know the vision would come true either. Heheh...So...How's Rarity doin'? You know, After this whole thing?"

"She's okay...Still a little scared, Though. I was comforting her before."

"Yeah, Twilight's the same...I just hope I can keep her safe. Actually, I hope I can keep everyone safe."

Spike smiled at his friend. "You kept us from going on the train. that counts, Right?"

Thunder smiled back. "I guess you're right. Hehe..."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came in through the Window. _"Guys..."_ Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Thunder was instantly worried about his friend. "Dash? What's wrong?"

_"Pinkie...She's...She's...Dead..."_ Thunder's eyes widened.

"What? Where?"

_"Sugarcube Corner."_

He began trotting downstairs to go get Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sugarcube Corner<br>_** **_ Downtown Ponyville  
><em>** **_ 4:05 p.m._**

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Thunder, And Spike reached Sugarcube Corner, Which was covered in reporters, And Medical workers.

Two medical workers carried a stretcher, And a body that was in a bag, Which Was placed into a Medical Carriage. The four of them knew that Pinkie was in that bag. They were so close to the bag, That they could smell her burnt flesh.

_"Pinkie..."_ Twilight said before bursting into tears, Crying into Thunder's chest.

_"It's okay, Twilight...Shhh..."_ Thunder calmly said, Trying to keep her calm.

A few moments later, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy arrived at the scene, As well.

"What in Tarnation happen'd here?" Applejack instantly asked.

Thunder looked at his Cowmare friend. He was silent for a moment, Then spoke up.

_"...Pinkie's dead."_

"What? How...?" She asked.

_"She...She got locked in the Kitchen oven. She was cooked alive,"_ He replied, His voice cracked a little.

"Oh...No..." Fluttershy said, A tear in her eye.

Then, Out of the corner of Thunder's eye, He saw him...The Detective Stallion he met just a few hours ago. He just stared at Thunder.

_"Thunder...I wanna go home,"_ He could hear Twilight speak. He looked down at her, And smiled faintly.

"Okay." He kissed her Forehead gently. _"We'll see you guys later..."_ He said to the others, Who were still in shock at what they learned. Spike stayed with Rarity as Thunder and Twilight left the area.

As Twilight and Thunder left, Thunder looked back to where the Stallion was, But he wasn't there. He was gone.

He then looked back at Twilight, A tear in her eye. He slowly placed his left hoof up to her eye, And wiped away her tear. She looked at him and faintly smiled. _"It's okay..."_

He then got close to her, And kissed her cheek, Hoping to make her feel better. She would never feel better after this...

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 16, 20012<br>_****_Ponyville Graveyard  
><em>** **_ 3:14 p.m._**

A large group of Ponies were sitting in seats, In front of a coffin that held the body of Pinkie Pie. Above the coffin was a collection of pictures of Pinkie, Smiling as a Filly, Then slowly growing up, The last Picture showing her eating a Cupcake, The treat she liked the most.

Then, A Tombstone behind the coffin had writing on it:

_**PINKAMENA DIANE PIE  
><strong>_ _** July 12, 19994 - July 15, 20012  
><strong>_ _** A friend taken too soon**_

A White Stallion stood up at a podium above the coffin, And spoke into a microphone.

_"We are here today, To commemorate the loss of a good Pony, A good mare...And a Good friend. Pinkamena Diane Pie was the best Pony there was...She was a fantastic baker, And there was nopony that could compare to her..."_

His voice trailed off as Thunder looked at Twilight, Who was sitting next to him, Crying. He slowly placed a foreleg around her, And held her safely. The Stallion continued.

_"Who could her forget the smile she always kept on her face? ...Or the songs she always sang? ...Or the dances she always did...? Now...Would anypony else like to say something about her...?"_

Pinkie was one of Thunder's best friends, So he thought it would be best to say something. He raised his hoof. The Stallion nodded, And Thunder slowly trotted up to the podium.

He stood on his back legs, And began to speak.

_"I...I don't have much to say...But...I would like everypony to know...That Pinkie was a good friend to me...To her friends...To everypony...When we always felt down...She cheered us up...When we had parties, She was there with treats...She lightened up moods, And put smiles on everypony's face...It's...Just hard to know that...She's gone...I will dearly miss her...Her friends will miss her...And...That's...All I have to say..."_

Thunder slowly got down from the podium, And trotted back to his seat.

"Thank you, Thunder," The white stallion said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ponyville Graveyard<br>**_ _** 3:28 p.m.**_

There was now five of the Mane six, Along with Spike and Thunder, As they began to leave the Cemetery.

Rarity and Spike were holding hands/hooves, Rarity saddened deeply still.

"We'll see you guys later...Rarity and I are gonna head home." Spike said.

_"Alright...See you later..."_ Twilight managed to say.

As Spike and Rarity left, Thunder, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash stood there.

_"Well...I guess I better get back to the farm...Big Mac and the other's will wanna know where I am."_ Applejack said.

"Okay," Was all Thunder said.

Soon, Twilight and Thunder began trotting back to Twilight's home. Twilight knew that Pinkie's death would haunt her forever. _Well, Not just Pinkie's death..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sweet Apple Acres<br>3:45 p.m._**

Applejack just finished Bucking another tree, Filling a few buckets with more apples. _"Phew..."_ She sighed, As she placed one of the buckets on her back, And began trotting into the barn.

When she entered the barn, She climbed a ladder carefully, And placed the Bucket on the top floor of the barn. _"Alrighty..."_ She climbed down to get the rest of the buckets.

Meanwhile, A heavy wind burst through the Barn, Knocking a barrel onto the bucket, Sending it to the edge.

Applejack came back with another bucket on her back._ "Brrghh. Mighty chilly,"_ She said to himself.

Then, Suddenly, The bucket fell over the edge, Toward the ground. It crashed into a rake, Which sent the rake pointing up, Catapulting an apple towards Applejack.

_"What in Tarna..."_ Was all she said before the Apple flew right into her mouth, Near her throat. It got stuck there, And instantly began choking the cowmare.

As Applejack tried Desperately to remove the Apple, It would not budge.

Soon, Within seconds, Applejack felt her life beginning to flash before her eyes: _Her meeting the others, Heading to Apploosa, Starting an Apple business..._

But, Then, She saw a sign of hope enter the barn: _Big Macintosh._

"Hey, Sis, I gots the...**SIS!**" Big Mac yelled at the sight of his sister choking. He quickly bolted to her, Placed a hoof carefully into her mouth, And quickly pulling out the apple. She was unharmed.

She started breathing hard, Getting as much air as possible._ "Sis, Are you Alrigh'?"_ He asked her.

After she caught her breath, She began to speak up.

_"Yeah..*Inhale* I'm...*Exhale* Okay..."_

She got up. _"Thank you, Big brother..."_

She then began trotting back to the fallen apples to gather them back up, When she stepped on the Rake that hid in the hay.

The Rake instantly flew up, And the pointy _"Stems"_ of the rake stabbed directly into her head, Through her skull, Coming out of the other side. She was instantly dead.

Big Mac Screamed as he saw his sister get impaled by the rake, And slowly fall down.

He bolted towards her, And looked at her already lifeless body.

_**"SIS! SIIIIISS!"**_ He yelled at the top of his lungs, Clutching his Dead sister in his forelegs.

_He slowly began to cry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretty good, In my opinion. Well, Here's the second death for you. And also, I just found out that I'm the only person who has done a Crossover between MLP and FD. I must be a lucky motherfucker. Next chapter up soon.<strong>_


	5. A Slice of Marshmallow

_**My Little Final Destination**_

_**Next update. :D**_

_**Chapter V: A Slice of Marshmallow**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sweet Apple Acres<em>**  
><strong><em> 4:00 p.m.<em>**

As Ambulances and reporters gathered at the barn, Big Mac sat on a Hay Cube, Tears flowing down his eyes.

He continued to cry, And then Thunder and the others showed up. Thunder was the first to speak.

_"Big Mac, Are you okay? What happened?"_ He asked.

Big Mac couldn't speak much, But he managed to get some words out.

_"A...A.J's Dead..."_

Thunder and the others' eyes widened in shock. "What? How?"

Big Mac took his time to speak.

_"She...She was bucking apples and placing those there apples in that barn...When I saw her, She was choking on an apple. I took it out...She thanked me...She trotted back to the fallen bucket of apples, And she stepped on a rake, And the stems of it went right through her head...If we had just cleaned that barn..."_

Thunder was confused. _"Wait...If she stepped on the rake, How did the stems go up? She had to have stepped on the Stems in order for it to go up."_

Big Mac looked at him a little mad looking.

"It was that there Double Rake yous made."

_"Oh..." _Thunder said, Feeling guilty.

Then, Big Mac looked to his right, And saw Applebloom sitting there.

_"Applebloom..."_

A tear came from her eye. _"Applejack Ain't comin' back?"_

Big Mac nodded. Quickly, Applebloom bolted into her brother's chest, And began crying, Knowing that her sister was never coming back.

_"Thanks to your stupid rake you gave us...She ain't comin' back."_

**_"ME? It was YOU who took it from me!"_** Thunder instantly yelled.

Twilight slowly trotted up to Thunder, Trying to calm him down. _"Thunder, Calm down..."_

Thunder, overtaken by anger, Turned around to Twilight.

_**"Shut up, Twilight!"**_ He yelled, Not controlling himself.

Twilight's eyes widened. Her voice quivered. Then, A tear slowly came down her face.

Thunder's face went from anger to shock at what he had just done. His eyes widened as well.

A few more tears came down Twilight's face. Thunder stood there, Still shocked by his own action.

_"Twilight..."_

Instantly, Twilight began bolting away from everypony, Away from the barn, and back to her home.

Thunder watched as she ran away.

_"Look what you's done. You's upset her,"_ Big Mac said.

Thunder didn't bother turning around. He looked at the others, Them having a shocked reaction.

Then, Thunder looked back to where Twilight headed, And quickly began bolting to follow her._ "Twilight, Wait!"_ He yelled.

The others, Including Big Mac and Applebloom, Just watched as he ran to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twilight's Bedroom<em>**  
><strong><em> 4:10 p.m.<em>**

Thunder had managed to reach Twilight's home. He opened the door to her living room to see nopony there. _"Twilight?"_ He trotted into the hallway of the first floor.

He opened doors that led to many rooms._ "Twilight, You in here?"_ He asked in one of the rooms.

In about half a minute, He went upstairs, Hoping to find her up there. He reached the door to her bedroom, But when he reached it, He heard some sniffling sounds from a distance, To where the bed would be.

He knocked on the door, Hoping she would respond.

_"Go away,"_ She said, Sniffling. He spoke out to her.

"Twilight?"

_"Go away, Thunder,"_ She added.

He tried to open the door, But it was locked._ "Twilight, Please, Open the door."_

"Please, Just go away."

She heard his voice again, But closer. "I'm sorry, Twi."

She turned around on her bed, And suddenly, She saw him standing there, Next to her bed, With his eyes closed. She instantly screamed, And Thunder opened his eyes, And saw her laying there.

He yelled and slipped on a book. He fell to the floor. **_"OOF!"_ **He yelled as he hit the floor.

_"H-How did you get in here?"_ Twilight asked, Stuttering.

Thunder got up and noticed that he was in Twilight's room. He was suprised._ How did he get in here?_

_"Uhh...I don't know. I just closed my eyes, And I could see you, In your bed, And I could see me, Standing next to your bed. And...When you screamed, I opened my eyes, And here I am."_

Twilight decided to move onto the "Scene" at the farm.

"Why...Why did you yell at me?"

Thunder forgot about that for a second.

_"I was...I was mad at Big Mac, Saying I was responsible for Applejack...I completely filled with un-needed anger, That when you spoke up...I couldn't stop myself...Until It was too late...I upset you...I...I hurt you...Emotionally..."_

A tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry, Twilight..."

He trotted over to the bed, And sat down. _"Please forgive me..."_

Twilight slowly smiled, And leaned over to him. _"I forgive you..."_ She said, Before placing her lips on his. He slowly gave into the kiss, And kissed back, His forelegs wrapping around her.

Twilight began moaning into Thunder's mouth as they shared the warm, Passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>At Rarity's home, The Carousel Boutique, She was starting on a new dress, Trying to forget about her friends' deaths.<p>

_First Pinkie, Now Applejack?_ She thought to herself.

"This doesn't make much sense," Spike said, Sitting down at a table.

"First, It was Pinkie, Now it's Applejack?"

Rarity sighed. "I know, Spike," She said. She walked over to the Invention that was created by famous builders: The Dress Maker 2000.

_The Dress Maker 2000 was a large Slicing machine, Capable of Slicing thick clothing, Cloth for dresses, And, If they were stupid enough to get in the way, Ponies._

"I'm sad, Too," Rarity added, As she pulled the lever on the machine down, Sending the large, Sharp sword into the cloth, Slicing the cloth in half. But, As the sword came down, A large nail that held the Sword in place unloosened itself a little bit.

"If we were there to have helped her, We could've saved her," Spike said.

Rarity grabbed another piece of cloth and placed it down under the sword. She pulled the lever, And the sword came down and sliced the cloth in two. The nail unloosened more.

Spike slowly got up, And walked to Rarity, Who had a tear in her eye. "Hey," He said, Slowly and carefully wiping the tear out of her eye. "It's okay..."

She slowly smiled. He then leaned to her, And gently embraced her in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Back at Twilight's home, Twilight was laying on her back in the bed, With Thunder on top. Thunder kept kissing her body, Making her moan, And giggle as it tickled.<p>

Then, Thunder slowly got lower and lower, Until he reached her wet femslit. He looked up to her and smiled before placing his tongue into her Marehood, Licking around. Twilight loudly moaned as a response.

Thunder liked the taste. It tasted...Sweet. Soon, He brought his head up, And wiped off his mouth so he could kiss her once more. After the kiss, Thunder got his hard Member positioned near her entrance.

_"Are you ready...?"_ He asked her, Pretty much cooing the question.

She nodded, Smiling. _"Please...?" _She whispered, Quietly begging for it.

He smiled again. As he slowly slid himself into her, He had broken her hymen, No longer declaring her a Virgin. Thunder was now totally inside of Twilight.

Twilight had her eyes closed tightly. Thunder knew she was in a little bit of pain, So he placed his lips onto hers, To ease the pain.

After the kiss, Twilight slowly nodded, Motioning him to continue. Thunder then slowly began thrusting in and out of her, Making her moan in the process. Thunder's thrusts slowly increased, Making Twilight moan louder and longer. _"Thunder..."_ She moaned.

The sound of them flapping against each other echoed throughout the bedroom, Making their love-making louder, But the Walls were sound-proof, So nopony could hear.

Thunder then felt his Climax coming. _"Twi...I'm...I'm gonna..."_

_"Me...Too..."_ She moaned.

Just a few moments later, They both released themselves. They basically released their fluids at the same time, And much of it leaked out of Twilight and onto the bed. They moaned each other's names in Ecstasy.

_**"THUNDER!"**_

_**"TWILIGHT!"**_

Just about half a minute later, After the climaxes ended, Thunder slowly pulled out of Twilight and laid down next to her, Holding her in his forelegs.

_"I love you, Twilight..."_

She slowly turned her head around. _"I love you, Too...Thunder."_

They pulled each other in for another passionate kiss, And they slowly fell asleep, Thunder holding Twilight in his Forelegs.

* * *

><p>Back at The Carousel Boutique, Rarity had just finished cutting the cloth she needed.<p>

_"I gotta go, Rarity...Twilight probably needs me...I'll see you later...Okay?" _Spike said to her.

She looked at him, And smiled._ "Okay...Bye, Spike."_ Before he left, However, He planted one more kiss on Rarity's lips, And began walking to the door.

_Meanwhile, The nail in the Dress Maker had unloosened enough to pop out. It quickly slipped out, And the sword that stood up to the ceiling began falling down towards Rarity. Before Rarity could look back, The Sword Sliced through the center of her body, Slicing through her skin and landing on the floor with a bang. Some blood splashed everywhere._

Spike turned back to see the bloody mess, And Rarity, Who was literally split in two._** "RARITYYYY!"** _He screamed as he saw the two halves of her fall to the floor. He ran to the sight, And looked at her sliced corpse: Organs fallen out, Blood leaking everywhere...

_"No...Rarity..."_

Spike began to cry as his marefriend was now gone._** "No...RARITY!"**_

He continued to cry. _Death had taken it's next victim..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, How did you like this chapter? Good...? Bad...? Enough? Good. I wasn't sure if The Carousel Boutique was Rarity's home, But if It isn't, Let's just say it is. :D I haven't seen many episodes to know everything. : Hope you liked this chapter! :D**_


	6. Rainblood Dash

**_My Little Final Destination_**

**_Updating cause I wanna. Enjoy._**

**_Chapter VI: Rainblood Dash_**

At Twilight's home, Thunder and Twilight slept quietly in Twilight's bed. Thunder slowly woke up, And slowly got up from bed, Hoping not to awaken his marefriend. He looks out the window after putting his clothes on _(Sorry that I forgot to mention those; Check the Profile Pic)._

He views the calm, Quiet Village of Ponyville, The sun only at the horizon of the far lands. He sighed and smiled, Looking back at Twilight. She...She looked so beautiful.

Then, All of a sudden, He could hear sirens...Sirens from an Ambulance. Seconds later, He saw an Ambulance carriage ride down the street, Towards the Carousel Boutique. _"What the..."_ He then got the hint another one of his friends was taken as well. _"No..."_

He quickly bolted to the bed, And shook Twilight to wake her. _"Twilight...Wake up."_ Twilight then woke up to see Thunder, With a worried look on his face.

"Thunder? What's wrong?"

"We need to get down to the Boutique. I think there's been an accident."

Twilight knew what he meant. Quickly, She got up out of her bed, And followed Thunder, Who was bolting out of the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carousel Boutique<strong>_  
><em><strong> 5:00 p.m.<strong>_

They reached Rarity's home within a minute or two. They weren't really far. When they reached the home, Ambulance crews were placing yet another body bag into an Ambulance. When Twilight looked over to a bench, She could see Spike...Sitting there...Crying. Thunder saw as well, And the two began trotting towards him slowly.

As they reached him, They could hear his cries behind his claws. _"Spike..."_ Twilight said, Hoping to help him. Spike began to speak.

_"I promised her...I promised her...That she would be safe, And I...Broke the promise...If I had known a little bit earlier, I could've stopped that sword from..." _He couldn't finish. He sighed and shuddered._ "I'm sorry..."_

Twilight trotted up to him, And hugged her friend.

After Spike, Twilight, And Thunder headed back to Twilight's home after about 15 minutes, Spike just sat down, Not bothering to get up. "Spike..." Twilight said as she trotted over to him and sat down next to him.

_"Please...Tell us what happened..."_

Spike took a deep breath, And began to speak.

_"We were in the shop, And Rarity was cutting clothing with that Dressmaking sword thingy. And, Just when I was about to leave..." He shudders for a second before continuing, "The sword came down through the center of her body, Slicing her in two..."_

He sighs and places his face into his claws. _"It doesn't make sense...First, It was Pinkie, Then Applejack, And now...Rarity?"_

Thunder then thought back to his vision of the Train Crash. The Deaths...Pinkie...Applejack...Rarity...Then...He started getting a weird feeling...It was like...He had seen this before...Uh oh...

"Guys?" He spoke up.

Twilight turned around, And Spike looked up.

_"I don't think this was an accident..."_

Twilight was confused, "What do you mean?"

Thunder took some time to remember what to say.

_"Back in my Time, In the year...2000, There was this movie...You guys know what movies are, Right?"_

They both nodded. He continued.

_"Anyway, There was this movie...Called, "Final Destination," Where this human Teenager and his school class is going to Paris. He boards a plane, And eventually has a vision that the plane is going to explode...He freaks out, And about 8 people got off the plane...Minutes later...The Plane explodes. And then, The people started dying in order the way they died if they had stayed on the plane."_

Twilight was still a little confused, "What does this have to do with any of this? Sorry for my rudeness..."

_"I had a vision that the train was gonna crash. And, Now...We're dying in the order the way we died if we stayed on the train. First, It was Pinkie...Then, Applejack...And now...Rarity."_

Twilight began to believe him a tiny bit. "Well...Who's next?"

Thunder then slowly began looking at Spike. Spike didn't know why he was looking at him, Until he got the hint. Then, Slowly, Spike began to chuckle.

"You've gotta be joking. Really? Just because the three of them died like that, Doesn't mean it's like the vision."

Spike then got up from the seat, And began walking to the door. "I'm...I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later..." He opened the door, And walked out.

Thunder, On the other hoof, Was worried now. Twilight looked at him worriedly, "Thunder?" Thunder looked at her.

"He came after Rarity...He's next."

Twilight's eyes widened. She then began bolting out of the door, Thunder instantly following._ "Spike, Wait!"_ Twilight yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ponyville Construction site<strong>_  
><em><strong> 6:35 p.m.<strong>_

Spike had reached the construction site of Downtown Ponyville, And he could see that construction workers were still working on the site. He decided to head to the park, And going through the Construction site was the quickest way.

_"Thunder can't be correct. Just because he saw some movie about a vision and deaths in order doesn't mean it connects to real life...Can it?"_

He began looking around the area. He saw a large concrete brick being held up by wires, And a large container also held up by wires. Those were the only things being picked up right now. Well, For now...

Up in the container crane, Two Construction ponies were slowly trying to move the container safely up on top of a building still in construction. But, As one of the construction ponies inspected the wires holding up the container, They flinched as one snapped, Tilting the container, And putting strain on the other wires.

Back on the ground, Spike had no idea what was happening, For he didn't see, Nor hear it.

_**"SPIIIIKKEE!"**_ He turned around to see Thunder and Twilight bolting towards him.

"Oh, What now?"

Back up to the container, Another wire snapped, And eventually, The Container had half of it's wires left, Leaving it to swing down. And...It was swinging towards Spike.

As Spike saw the container flying towards him, He couldn't move one bit. Then...He felt somepony grab him and push him out of the way. He then felt himself hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Thunder sitting on top of him.

"You alright, Man?" Thunder asked, Pulling Spike onto his feet.

"Yeah. I guess I really was next."

Twilight managed to reach them, And heard their conversation._ "Wait...If Spike went after Rarity...And Spike was skipped...Who goes after Spike?"_

All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash appeared, With a suprised look on her face. She landed to her hooves. "Oh, Celestia. What happened here?" She asked. Thunder looked at her with a worried look.

Then, The Container that nearly hit spike crashed into the Large concrete brick, Instantly destroying the Wires from the force. The Concrete brick began falling. It was right in the path above Rainbow Dash.

A few moments later, Before Dash could even look up, The Large concrete structure fell on top of her, Crushing her to a bloody pile of smashed up organs and concrete. Thunder, Twilight and Spike screamed as blood splattered onto them.

All they could see of Dash was her remaining foreleg.

_"Dash..."_ Thunder quietly said to himself._ Nopony's safe..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Meh. It may look a little stupid, Because I was working on this at like, 2:00 in the morning. I'm so fucking tired. Anyway, Gotta go.<em>**


	7. Sword of Fate

**_My Little Final Destination_**

**_Updated. Yeah._**

**_Chapter VII: Sword of Fate_**

**_7:40 p.m._**  
><strong><em>Twilight's Home<em>**

Thunder, Twilight, And Spike came back from the Construction site after the Ambulance picked up the remains of Dash's body, And sat in Twilight's Living room, Still shocked after the scene that occured. _"So...The order we died in your vision..."_ Spike said before continuing, _"Is the same order we die in real life?"_

Thunder nodded. _"It's the same way it happened in the past 5 movies. Although, The fourth one wasn't really that good, I mean, The animation is horrible, And..."_ He was cut off by Twilight.

_"Thunder...This is serious..."_ She said, Her voice still shaken. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. That just happens to me now..." He added before continuing, _"Death has a specific Pattern for it's victims, And a specific death. Basically, For example, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, And Dash Died in that order. In real life, It happened. And, Soon, When the next victim dies, He'll go onto us. It won't be easy Cheating death."_

Spike was worried, "You're saying that...We can't stop this?"

Thunder sighed, _"Pretty much. Well...Like at the construction site...Your death was supposed to happen there, But I got you out of the way, Which meant that you cheated death. But, Death wasn't finished. He decided to skip you, And go on to the next victim, Which was Dash."_

Twilight was still worried about the next victim. "Thunder...In your vision...Who was after Dash?" She asked him.

_"Well, Let's see...Pinkie, A.J., Rarity, Spike, Dash, And..."_ When Thunder knew the next name, His eyes widened, His heart pounded against his chest, And he shuddered._ "No..."_

Twilight was worried still, "Who's next?" She asked him.

Slowly, Thunder looked back up at the two, And whispered with fear.

_"Fluttershy."_

Twilight and Spike's eyes widened with shock. Fluttershy was next after Dash, And Fluttershy...Well, They didn't know where she was.

Suddenly, They heard a knock at the door. Thunder slowly got up and trotted to the door. He opened it up, And saw that nopony was there. "Hello?" He called out. Then, He looked on the ground, And saw a white paper. He picked it up with his hooves. It read:

**_HEAD TO SUGARCUBE CORNER._**  
><strong><em>YOUR YELLOW FRIEND IS THERE.<em>**  
><strong><em>SAVE HER.<em>**

The paper didn't have a signature, But Thunder knew that the pony was telling them to go now.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

Thunder turned around and held up the paper, "It's a sign saying we should go. Now." He said, Before bolting out of the door, And bolting towards Sugarcube corner.

"Thunder, Wait!" Twilight yelled, Before bolting out the door as well. Spike also followed.

As Thunder kept bolting, He kept thinking about Fluttershy.

_"I hope it's not too damn late..."_

Meanwhile, Behind one of the trees near Twilight's home, The black Detective stallion watched as Thunder, Twilight, and Spike ran towards the Bakery.

_"Good luck..."_ The detective said quietly.

**_Sugarcube Corner_**  
><strong><em> 7:45 p.m.<em>**

Fluttershy was sitting at a table, That had a picture of her friends, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, And Dash. She was all by herself, Until Big Mac sat down opposite from her.

_"Hey,"_ He said to the shy mare.

"Oh...Big Mac. I didn't know you were here."

"Just got here." He said, Grinning faintly at her. He then grabbed the picture of Applejack. He sighed. "Ah just can't believe she's gone..."

_"I know...I miss her..."_

Meanwhile, Near the Cupcake Bar near the Kitchen, There was a Wall Plaque holding a large sword. It was held up by a rusty nail. Above the plaque was a small Pipe that began dripping a type of quick Corroding water on the nail, Corroding it drop by drop.

"So...How is it at the farm, Now that...You know...?"

Big Mac sighed, _"Not so well...With A.J. gone, It's difficult bucking all them apple trees by mahself. Applebloom won't speak much. The whole family is falling apart since A.J.'s passing."_

"Oh, My...Maybe I could help?"

_"That'd be kinda ya...But Ah don't want ya ta get hurt."_

"Oh...Okay then."

By now, The Nail had corroded so much that it was nearly about to break, Which would allow the sword to fall, And if Somepony was close, kill them.

_"I...Gotta head back to the barn...Hopefully, I can get Applebloom to speak,"_ Big Mac spoke.

"Okay...Bye..."

"Later, Miss."

Big Mac got up from the seat, And headed for the door. He pulled it open and walked out. Fluttershy sighed, And got up, Heading to the Cupcake bar to grab a few cupcakes before leaving. As she neared the Plaque holding the sword, Which was about to fall any second on her, She heard the door of the shop burst open.

**_"FLUTTERSHY!"_**

Fluttershy looked to the door to see Thunder, Twilight, And Spike there. _"Huh?"_

Thunder began bolting towards her. Just then, She looked up and saw the sword begin to come down. Her eyes widened, Until she felt Thunder push her out of the way. Thunder ended up getting into the path of the oncoming sword, Which sliced his stomach, And he fell to the floor, The sword landing next to him.

_"No..."_ Twilight said, Before bolting to Thunder's side.

When she reached him, She saw as a line cut across Thunder's stomach was seeping blood. Everyone that was in the shop began gathering around the scene. _"Thunder? THUNDER?"_ A very Frightened Twilight asked.

Thunder was very dizzy, And he slowly looked at Twilight and Fluttershy, Who got up and went right next to Twilight. _"F..Fluttersh-shy...Are you...O-kay?"_

Fluttershy, Who had a tear in her eye, Nodded lightly. Thunder then slowly looked over to Spike.

_"Sp-Spike...T...Take care of them for me..."_

Just a few moments after he said that, Thunder's eyes closed. Twilight was ready to cry._ "No...Thunder...Please...Don't go..."_

She closed the wound as much as she could, Then, She started CPR._ "Come on, Thunder...Come on..."_

Tears began falling down Twilight's face, As well as Spike's and Fluttershy's. _"Please...Thunder...You can't..."_ Tears also began falling down Fluttershy's face. She tried to speak.

_"N-No...D-Don't die..."_

Twilight continued to do CPR on Thunder. She then did Mouth to Mouth, And started Pumping his chest again. Her voice Echoed into the air.

_"No...No..."_

**_Ponyville Hospital_**  
><strong><em> 12:33 p.m.<em>**

Thunder Could feel himself Regaining Consciousness, But all he saw around him was white._ "Oh, Man..."_

Then, Slowly, The White faded, And began showing the details of a Room. Like a Hospital Room. He began looking around the room and saw some things, Including a Breakfast tray with Pancakes and Orange Juice. Suddenly, He heard a voice.

_"You're awake."_

He looked to the door, And saw Fluttershy standing there._ "Fluttershy?"_ Slowly, She trotted towards him and began to hug him. Slowly, He felt tears on his foreleg Shoulders. He looked to his side to see Fluttershy crying.

_"I...I thought you wouldn't wake up."_

Slowly, Thunder placed his forelegs around her, As well. _"Hey...It's okay, Shy. I'm alright..."_ He smiled as she continued hugging him. Then, He heard another voice.

_"Thunder?"_

He looked to the door to see Twilight and Spike standing their as well. "Hey."

"You're awake!"

"Yep."

Spike was suprised, _"It's a miracle. The doctors said you'd never wake up."_

Fluttershy let go of him as he continued speaking, "Well, It'll take more than a blade to kill me."

Then, Thunder looked confused, "Wait...How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

Twilight then sounded disappointed when she spoke. _"3 Weeks."_

"Oh, That's not so bad. I needed some sleep anyway," He said, Chuckling. Fluttershy giggled as a response. Spike also chuckled. Twilight just smiled.

"So...What have you guys been doing the whole time I was out?" He asked, Wondering.

_"We've...We've been praying..."_

"Praying? To who?"

Twilight was silent for a moment. _"...God."_

Thunder was confused for a moment. "I thought you guys didn't know what God was. Or WHO he was, To put it."

_"Well...We've researched more about Human life, And learned that they believe in a spirit called God. Some humans say that if they pray hard enough, Their wishes will come true. And...We prayed that you would hopefully wake up. Looks like that spirit answered our prayers."_

_"Yeah..."_ He smiled.

Then, Twilight began trotting towards Thunder. When she reached his bed, She began looking into his eyes, Him looking into hers. Then, Slowly, They leaned towards each other, And finally, Their lips met in a romantic kiss.

Fluttershy and Spike looked in Awe as the couple kissed. Although they couldn't see it, Thunder gained entrance into Twilight's mouth with his tongue, And also allowed her to enter his mouth, And their tongues danced around in a romantic bond.

_After their lips parted, They stared into each other eyes in an endless, Unbreakable Bond of love._

**_2 Days Later_**  
><strong><em> Twilight's Parent's backyard<em>**  
><strong><em> 3:23 p.m.<em>**

Thunder, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were sitting at a table, Eating some food that Spike had prepared for them. Spike then came back from a homemade grill with a plate of Extra burgers.

_"Wow, Spike, This looks delicious!"_ Twilight exclaimed.

_"Thanks! I'll get some more, In case. I hope you like them, Too, Shy."_ He looked towards Fluttershy.

She smiled._ "Mmhmm."_ She said, As Spike leaned to her and kissed her. Thunder and Twilight's eyes widened in suprise. Spike then began heading back to the grill.

_"You've got one lucky dragon, Shy,"_ Thunder said to Fluttershy, Making her smile. He then thought for a moment.

_Man, He got over Rarity quick,_ He thought to himself.

_"So, Mr. Ice..."_ Mr. Sparkle said to Thunder._ "Tell me about yourself."_

He grinned at Mr. Sparkle._ "Well, You know, I'm a nice Stallion. I care about my friends, I make sure they're safe, And especially, I do everything for them, Including your daughter."_

_"Well, You do seem like one of the nice types, You know, Not the ones who only want her for the plot."_

_"Daddy...!"_ Twilight said in embarassment.

Meanwhile, At the grill, Spike was trying to get the grill to work **_(Spike doesn't use his Fire breath. It burns the burgers)_.**_ "C'mon, You stupid piece of..."_

Just then, A Spark appeared. Then another. And then, A Rumbling sound erupted in the grill, Causing Spike's eyes to widen. _"Uh oh..."_

At the table, Mr. Sparkle and Thunder were laughing at a joke Thunder said, when suddenly, They were deafened by an explosion. The shockwave from the explosion blew wind into their faces. They all looked back to see that the grill had exploded. Fluttershy's eyes instantly widened.

**_"SPIIIIIIKE!"_**

Fluttershy placed her face into her hooves as Thunder, Twilight, And Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle just looked in shock. Just then, Something fell down from the air onto Fluttershy's plate. When she looked, She instantly screamed as loud as she could. The object that had landed on Fluttershy's plate was Spike's Arm, Half of it just bone.

_Twilight fainted from the sight._

_I guess it's a good time to say...**"BONE" APPETIT!**_

_The End...Or is it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally I'm done with this story. It took some time to think of this, But It was a cheesy Idea. Also, I just decided to End this by re-enacting the Final Destination 2 Ending, But with ponies. I'm not that Good with ideas. There will be a sequel of this, But with other ponies, But I'm not sure about using other ponies from the show, Considering Two of the Mane Six are left. If anypony can give me some names to use for the Sequel, That would be great!<strong>_

_**If not, Just place the name of your OC in the review! And tell me about him/her! Also, For those who were probably confused after the "Thunder Dying" Part, Let's just say Death thought Thunder was killed, And so it leads up to Spike's death. I'm outta ideas. I think in Final Destination 2, Some girl tried to kill herself, But survived and messed up death's plan. I can't remember, I haven't seen that movie in years. :/**_

_** Anyway, I Hope you liked the story! Because...I sorta did... :D**_


	8. Author's Note: Sequel

**_Hey, Everypony. I hope you enjoyed this story. I am currently getting ready to work on the Sequel of this story, And now I have all the ponies. Here they are:_**

**_Lyra  
>Rock Steady<br>HI-C  
>Bon Bon<br>Shadow Heart  
>Caramel<br>_****_Diskciplee Sprocket  
><em>****_Malario_**

**_For any other fans who want their OC in this story, I'm sorry. But, Hey, There's always the threequel! Also, Forgive me if anypony wanted to be the main character, But Lyra will be the main character in this story. But, At least you will be entertained with death's games. :3_**

**_I will begin Working on the next story soon. Also, If anypony has an Idea for a Vision, Place your thought in the review, And I'll see which one makes it! Good Luck._**

**_P.S. Make sure to read my Other story, "The Bloody Marshmallow." It's starring Rarity, The Marshmallow Mare. :3_**


End file.
